


Come To Me

by rydellon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Injury, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: Donghyuck calls Mark and Mark doesn't pick up.It's too bad he doesn't, since those phone calls relate directly to Donghyuck lying injured in an alleyway.





	Come To Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is!! shit but ok

Thinking about it, the fight was stupid. Donghyuck didn’t even remember why it had happened in the first place. Maybe Mark had left a cabinet open. Maybe Donghyuck had left one too many pieces of laundry on the floor. Who knows.

 

All Donghyuck knows is that right now he’s lying in a dimly lit alleyway, somewhere downtown.

 

He can see people’s lights on in windows. He can feel blood dripping out of the stab wound slowly, pooling beneath him.

 

All he can reach for is his phone, unlocking it and calling a very familiar number.

 

* * *

 

When Mark gets the call he almost picks up out of sheer habit, the cliché sounds of Twice’s _1 TO 10_ blasting out of his phone letting him know exactly who was calling him.

 

Then he remembered they were fighting, and he hung up the phone, turning it over and putting it on silent.

 

He was called 3 more times that night.

 

He didn’t see any of them.

 

All 3 of the calls went to voicemail.

 

* * *

 

The reason Donghyuck didn’t want to go to the hospital was because he still hadn’t changed his emergency contact on his healthcare forms to Mark yet. It was still his mother, then his father.

 

Of course, neither of them would come, that was obvious, but bringing Mark would have prevented that calling (What if they picked up? His mother might just tell the hospital to let him die) of his parents in the first place.

 

It was just a minor stab wound, they told him. Nothing a little R&R couldn’t fix. Not that Donghyuck was doing anything particularly stressful in the first place.

 

He wished he could get access to Mark’s phone like he had had before. Maybe he could delete those voicemails.

 

Adrenaline is one hell of a drug.

 

* * *

 

**First message, 10:43 pm. Sent by, Duckie.**

 

_“Mark. Holy shit pick up Mark I’ve been stabbed. It hurts real fuckin’ bad Mark please this is the second time I’m calling you please pick up.”_

 

**Press 1 to replay this message. Press 2 to pause this message during playback. Press 3 to save this message. Press 7 to delete this message.**

 

**Message saved.**

 

**Second message, 10:47 pm. Sent by, Duckie.**

 

 _“Mark, Mark please fucking pick up. Mark it hurts so bad I don’t care if you hate me right now I need you there i need you here I need you—“_ a choked off sob _“—I need you with me Mark it hurts so fucking bad please Mark please pick up pick up.”_

 

**Press 1 to—**

 

**Message saved.**

 

**Third message, 10:53 pm. Sent by, Duckie.**

 

Crying. _“Mark. if you don’t pick up on this one I’ll call an ambulance. Why are we mad at each other in the first place? I don't remember. Whatever it is, I hate it. It’s keeping you from me. I miss you so much Markie it hurts so much please god pick up.”_ More crying. _“I love you.”_

 

**Press 1 to—**

 

**Message replayed.**

 

_“Mark. If you don’t pick up on this one I’ll call an ambulance. Why are we mad at each other in the first place? I don't remember. Whatever it is, I hate it. It’s keeping you from me. I miss you so much Markie it hurts so much please god pick up. I love you.”_

 

**Press 1 to—**

 

**Message replayed.**

 

_“Mark. If you don’t pick up on this one I’ll call an ambulance. Why are we mad at each other in the first place? I don't remember. Whatever it is, I hate it. It’s keeping you from me. I miss you so much Markie it hurts so much please god pick up. I love you.”_

 

**Press—**

 

**Message saved.**

 

**You have no more messages. You are at the main menu. To replay saved messages press—**

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck hears the shoes pounding down the hallway before he sees the person.

 

Mark rushes into his room, panting and almost falling over himself to get to Donghyuck’s side.

 

“God, god Duckie I got your voicemails are you ok? Please say you’re ok.”

 

Mark hovers his hands over Donghyuck, like he’s afraid that if he touches him he’ll fall apart.

 

“Better now,” Donghyuck says, taking one of Mark’s hands.

 

And in that moment, they are content.

 

Later they’ll talk about their fight, their feelings, their everything, but for now sitting together in that horrible, overly sterile hospital room was enough.

 

At least they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> [ **my cc** ](https://curiouscat.me/ry_dellon)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **my twt** ](https://twitter.com/sunjaes)


End file.
